


What We Become

by conceptstage



Series: Multi-Chapter Critical Role [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester has spent her entire life within the walls of the Lavish Chateau. On the night when she finally gets to leave, it's because demons have attacked the city she calls home. She's separated from her mother during their escape and she meets a handsome and talented young woman named Beau. Together, can they save the city from the threat of this so called Angel of Irons?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Multi-Chapter Critical Role [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Jester… Jester, darling, wake up!”

Jester blinked into the darkness, frowning at her mother’s panicked face above her. “Momma?”

“Jester, you have to get up. Get dressed, pack a bag.” Marion started running around Jester’s room, picking up heirlooms and shoving them into a bag at her hip. “We have to go. We have to go now.”

“Momma-” She was cut off when the world shook around her. Dust fell from the ceiling and the things sitting on top of her dresser clattered and fell to the ground. Jester screamed when one of her floating shelves crashed on the bed right behind her. “Momma, what’s going on?”

Marion hurried over and handed Jester an empty bag. “I do not know, Darling. But we must go now. Blud is waiting to take us out of the city but we must go now.” The building shook again as something rumbled outside and it threw Marion off her feet.

“Momma!” Jester exclaimed, jumping from her bed to kneel at her mother’s side.

Marion shook her head and stood shakily. “I’m fine, Darling. Just hurry.”

Jester nodded and started rushing around the room, throwing handfuls of clean clothes into her bag. She gasped and jumped when there was a scream right below her window followed quickly by a guttural growl. She gasped and covered her mouth as she scrambled over to her mother. “Let’s go,” she said, taking her mother’s arm gently. “Momma, let’s-”

There was a crash as something flew through the window. Jester screamed and started pushing her mother out the door as the demon climbed through the shattered glass. It spotted the two women instantly and Jester swiped her hand through the air, calling on her connection to The Traveler and sending a Guiding Bolt right up his nose. The demon screeched and fell back out the window as Marion threw open the bedroom door and pulled her daughter out with her. She slammed it shut behind her and started pushing Jester towards the door of their suite.

“The city is under attack by some kind of demonic creatures,” Marion said as they hurried through the room. She threw open the door and screamed at the hulking figure standing outside but then sighed and nearly collapsed when she saw that it was Blud. “Blud, we’re packed, we need to go now, they’re getting inside.”

Blud looked protectively over their shoulders then lifted Marion into his arms. “Come along. I have a carriage waiting outside.”

Jester nodded and let him take her bag then followed him swiftly down the stairs. The building shook again as something rumbled outside and Jester had to grab onto the wall to keep from falling down the stairs.

“I’m coming!” she called at her mother’s worried shout. “I’m fine!”

They reached the bottom floor of the Chateau and hurried quickly out the front door. There was a carriage sitting out in front of the Chateau as promised but it was quickly being consumed by flame just like the other carts and objects around it. Jester gasped and clutched Blud’s shirt when she spotted half a dead body laying on the ground by her feet, wide hazel eyes staring lifelessly up at her.

“Let’s keep going,” Blud said, turning sharply down the road. Jester could see more dead bodies in their path and just kept her chin up so that she could pretend that they weren’t there. The dark city streets were set alight by distant fires and the soft, silken white light of the moon. “Jester, do you know how to fight?”

“I… I know some spells but I’ve never really done them in combat before, just, like, around my room.”

“You hit that one earlier,” Marion said, her eyes squeezed shut and her face laying against Blud’s shoulder. “The one in your room.”

“Yeah but that was the first one ever. I’ve been wanting to fight and try my magic out but I haven’t gotten a chance.”

“Well,” said Blud, reaching back to squeeze her shoulder kindly. “Here’s your chance. I’ve got your mother, if you see any of those bastards coming for us you shoot and don’t ask questions, alright?” Jester bit her lip and he paused to look back at her. “Jessie. You can do this. Alright?”

Jester nodded. “Alright. Alright, I can do it.”

He smiled and continued on through the burning streets. “That’s my girl. We’re going to get out of this.”

Just as he finished speaking, there was an explosion from the alley beside them. He curled himself around Marion to protect her from the debris and Jester threw herself against the wall of the building next to her, gasping as she felt the heat press against her like hot iron. A form stepped out of the flames between then, about Jester’s size and covered in spikes and red scales.

Jester screamed and sent a blast of radiant energy at it. The bright light hit it across the face, sending it back on its ass as it hissed and squealed at her. She curled her hand into a fist and then brought it down on the creature’s chest, sending necrotic energy right into its heart. It shuddered and clawed for her but she leapt out of the way until it twitched and died at her feet.

Jester cradled her hand to her chest, her heart beating so fast that she might have assumed it was trying to escape her chest. “I killed it,” she mumbled. Blud stood and brushed the dust and ashes off his shoulders and out of his fur and then he scooped Marion back up into his arms.

“You did well, Jester. Keep it up and we will be out of here in no time at all.”

The building at her back started to rumble and groaned and she hurried away from it, following Blud down the street, as it came to crash against the stone road.

“Why is this happening?” Jester asked. She wasn’t really expecting an answer so she didn’t direct it at either of them in particular, just at the world around her.

“I don’t know,” Blud said. “The first of it started an hour ago on the other side of town. I thought the guards would handle it so I didn’t want to worry you both but the force was more substantial that anyone could have guessed. They decimated the guard force in minutes and then started shattering their way through town.”

Jester licked her lips and stepped over the body of an elderly man. If she didn’t look at his face she could pretend she didn’t know what it was. That had been a person once… and now he was gone. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a ship outside the city. They weren’t docked when the attack happened and now they’re just sitting off the coast. Anyone who can swim to them is welcome aboard but they won’t wait all night. That’s our way out.”

Jester frowned. “But… to reach the docks we have to go all the way across town. I thought you said it was worse there?”

Blud hesitated and nodded. “I did. And it is. But I’ll protect you and you watch my back and we’re gonna get out of this. I promise.”

Marion started mumbling to herself, pressing her face into Blud’s meaty shoulder and Jester gently tugged on his arm to get his attention. “Blud,” she whispered. Blud didn’t draw attention to her by looking at her but he nodded to let her know he could hear her. “You have to protect my Momma. I can take care of myself but you have to protect my Momma.” Blud didn’t respond but she thought he understood what she wanted. Her mother could handle herself against pushy men and people trying to take advantage of her kind nature but this? Marion hadn’t stepped foot out of that building since before Jester was born and she didn’t have Jester’s magic. She needed to be Blud’s priority.

They continued through the empty streets, occasionally pausing when they heard a growl or a scream in the near distance but then continuing on unseen.

“Fuck,” Blud mumbled. There was a pile of rubble blocking the street. Three buildings had collapsed, two on one side of the road and one on the other, completely blocking off their path. Blud hesitated, then turned down an alley. “This way. Keep your eyes open. Miss Marion, how are you holding up?”

Her mother let out a shaking breath. “Oh, I am fine. Thank you, Blud. Do remind me to give you a raise once this is over.”

Blud chuckled. “Will do, My Lady.”

The alley was narrow and Jester had to follow Blud single file. The alley was dark, blocked from the light of the moon and the fires. She stumbled over something laying on the ground that she couldn’t see and convinced herself that it was just a bag of garbage but it was entirely too warm and wet for that.

They reached the end of the alleyway but Blud held out his hand to stop her. “Wait… Do you feel that?” The ground under her feet shook from impact tremors.

“Yeah… What is it?”

Blud frowned and peered around the corner. “Fire giants. Two of them. They’re distracted, if we move quickly we might be able to get past them unnoticed.”

Jester frowned. “Distracted with what?”

Blud didn’t answer. “Move quickly. Don’t stop, don’t slow down, don’t look at them. Just look at me, follow me close.”

“Blud, you didn’t answer-”

“Go.” Blud started jogging quickly out of the alley and through the main street. Jester could see his destination as she followed him out, another alley across the way, partly by a leaning, crumbling wall. She got halfway through the road when she looked to her left towards the fire giants. They weren’t alone. They towered over the buildings around them with other demons and imps moving around their feet like ants. And there were people. They’d corralled a large group of people into a corner between two buildings.

Jester stopped in the road.

“Jester!” Marion cried. Blud paused just outside the alley and turned to her. 

“Jester, there is nothing we can do for them,” he assured her. “We must go and save ourselves for now.”

Jester waved them on. “Go. I’ll catch up.”

“Jester,” Blud hissed. “Jes-”

“I can’t just do nothing! They need help!”

“Jester, no!” Marion screamed.

Jester could tell the moment the demons saw her. They looked over at the scream and she could hear their chattering from where she stood. Blud cursed under his breath and turned and ran into the alley. “Fuck, fuck…”

“Jester! Blud, go back for- Jester, no!”

Jester didn’t move until she saw one of the fire giants look her way. “Go,” his voice boomed and the demons at his feet rushed to obey his commands. “Gather any you find for the slave pits.”

Maybe…

Possibly…

It could be that this was slightly, sort of a bad idea.

Jester turned and ran. “Shit, shit, shit, shit…” she hissed, suddenly wishing that she was with Blud and her mother again. What was she thinking, there was nothing that she could do for those people and now she was going to end up right there with them. She ran through the open street as quickly as she could heading for the darkest part of the city where the fires hadn’t yet reached.

She made the mistake of looking back over her shoulder and screamed when she saw one within grabbing distance. An imp with delight on its face as it snarled at her. She dodged out of the way and dashed down the nearest alleyway she could find. A claw ripped through the sleeve of her dress but she kept running and didn’t look back. She managed to gain some ground as she hurried through the alley, the demon in the front of the pack seemed to have trouble getting his wings into the space between the buildings. She ran and ran, her lungs burning and her heart hammering in her chest. There was an unmoving mass in the dark in front of her and gasped. The walls had caved in, blocking the rest of the alley. 

Her vision started to swim as she came to a stop. She started looking for a way around it or through it, but suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her hard into a strong chest. One arm wrapped around her midsection and the other around her shoulders with a hand covering Jester’s mouth.

“Shh, shh,” hissed a voice in her ear. “Don’t scream.” The person started pulling her backwards and down inside a crate at their feet which was laying on it’s side. “If you make a sound, they’ll hear us.”

She pulled Jester into the crate and then released her with one hand to grab the top of the crate and use it to block them from sight. The crate was cramped and she could feel breasts and hard muscle pressed against her back and hot breathing on her neck. The hand that had released her mouth was holding onto her arm now instead, just resting there calmly instead of restraining.

The woman tensed when numerous footsteps reached their ears, getting closer.

“Where’d it go? Where’d it go? You two, check this building. You two get that one. I’ll fly to the other side.”

Jester even hesitated to breathe until the alleyway fell silent once more. She almost moved to leave the crate but the woman held her fast. 

“Wait…” she whispered, squeezing Jester’s arm. “Wait.”

Jester did so. Her heart started to calm down and she was finally able to fill her lungs with air and she relaxed into the warm body behind her. Jester looked down at the parts of the woman that she could see. Jester was strong and the legs on either side of her were muscled but more lean than her own, built for running. The woman was barefoot, her feet calloused and scarred. Jester looked at the arm around her waist next. Her arms were covered in lithe muscles too, an acrobat or a martial artist maybe, Jester had seen her fair share of both move in and out of the Chateau. Her hands were wrapped for hand to hand fighting and her nails were bitten down to the finger.

Jester jumped when there was more movement outside the crate but the woman shushed her gently and moved the hand on Jester’s arm to hold her wrist instead.

“Did you find it?” hissed a demonic voice. There were grunts and murmurs and the head demon hissed. “It can’t have gone far! Come over this wall, it must have made it to the other side.”

They waited longer, until the movement and voices disappeared over the caved in wall. Finally, the woman released Jester and pushed open the top of the crate. “Be quiet, there might be lollygaggers.” 

Jester climbed out of the crate and sighed, brushing off her dress. She turned to watch as the woman climbed out behind her. She was younger than Jester had originally assumed, maybe just a little bit older than her, and she was shorter than Jester by at least an inch, maybe more. Her long hair was undercut and braided into a top knot. There were three deep lacerations on her collarbone and up the side of her neck in the shape of claws. She was pretty and her well defined abs were heathily on display in a skin tight crop top.

“Thank you. For helping me.”

The woman frowned and looked Jester over. “No problem,” she said, her voice even and revealing nothing. She bent down and reached behind the crate, pulling out a bo staff that she slid onto her back. “Welp… see ya.” She turned into the building on the right side of the alley, stepping gingerly through a hole in the brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jester said quickly, following after her. “Where are you going?”

The woman continued without pause. “Out of the city. I’m gonna cut through this building and go find one of the private stables that are protected by walls and shit, I’m gonna steal a horse, then I’m gonna ride out of here to the Empire.”

“You’ll never get out of the city that way! That’s where the bulk of the forces are coming from.”

The woman frowned back at her. “I’ll be fine. Why are you following me?”

“Because maybe we could help each other.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“But maybe I need yours.”

“Well, that’s your fucking problem then, isn’t it?”

Jester chewed on her lip and watched as the woman ran her fingers over the lacerations on her neck, wincing as she wiped the blood that came away on her fingers onto her pants. “Wait! Wait, I  _ can _ help you.”

The woman sighed and came to a stop in the shattered living room, the moon from the holes in the ceiling casting a soft glow on her pretty face as she turned to look at Jester. “Look. You seem like a real nice girl and in any other circumstance I’d show you a real good time. But this is survival and I can’t risk-” Jester reached out and grabbed the woman by the shoulder, sending the healing energy of the Traveler down through her hands to wash over the woman’s torn and bloody skin. “Hey- What-!” The woman reached up to knock Jester’s hand away but paused when she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened as the skin knit back together before her own eyes. When the spell ended she stepped out of Jester’s reach and touched the spot where the claw marks had been. “Well… fuck me then,” she mumbled in awe. 

Jester grinned in pride. “Maybe after we get out of this mess, yeah?”

The woman paused and looked at Jester with a different expression than before. It was like a mix between impressed and curious and Jester found that she liked being looked at that way. She cleared her throat. “You said the south was blocked off? Did you have another idea?”

“My mother’s bodyguard said that there was a boat offshore. Anyone who can swim to it is welcome aboard. That’s where they were heading when we got… separated.”

The woman smirked. “When you ran off to play hero, you mean?”

“Oh. You saw that?”

She nodded and pointed up to the roof. “I hunkered down up there, waiting for the opportunity to make a break for it. I saw your stunt and I won’t stand for any of that shit, let’s get that clear right now. There’s nothing that either of us can do for those people alone.”

Jester’s face brightened and she grabbed the woman's hand. In both of hers “But, but, but! Maybe if we worked together-”

“Uh, no. No fucking way. Fuck that. Look, lady-”

“Jester.”

She blinked at being interrupted. “Hah?”

“Jester. It’s my name.”

She sighed. “Alright. Look, Jester. We’ll be lucky if we get out of this thing alive at all. Saving people or whatever it is you think we’d be doing if we went out there just isn’t in the cards. If you want to come with me then you’re gonna have to get it through your head that waking up tomorrow morning, whole and not enslaved by demons, is the one and only thing you should be concerned about.”

“And if you want to come with me, then you’re gonna have to understand that surviving is the least of our worries.”

“Surviving should be your only worry!”

Jester frowned and crossed her arms. “Well, I’m going. I want to be able to wake up tomorrow morning and still like who I am as a person. That’s my main concern. And if you wanted to like yourself too you’d come with me.”

“I already don’t like who I am as a person, saving a handful of people isn’t about to change that.” Jester turned on her heel and walked back out the crack in the wall. The woman groaned and looked up at the sky like she was begging the gods for patience. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,” she muttered as she marched out after her. “You’re lucky you're cute or I’d leave your ass here to die.”

Jester grinned. “No you wouldn’t. I think you’re a better person that you pretend to be.”

“Well, prepare to be fucking disappointed.”

Jester stopped suddenly and turned around to face her, causing the woman to jump in surprise and freeze under her gaze. “Then why did you save me? You were safe on the roof, why would you risk exposing yourself like that? It was too dark for you to see how cute I was before you jumped down. You saved me because deep down you’re a nice person and you saw someone in need.”

The woman licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. “I saw one, single person by themselves that I could help. There are a dozen people out there surrounded by demons and, oh yeah I almost fucking forgot, two fucking fire giants.”

“We’re two smart ladies, we’ll figure it out.” She turned back around and started heading down the alleyway once more. “Oh, what’s your name, by the way?”

The woman’s brow scrunched. “Huh? Oh, right. Uh… Beau. Beauregard actually, but… yeah, Beau.”

“Oh, that’s so pretty!”

“It’s… Thanks, I guess. I didn’t pick it so it’s… whatever.” Beau moved in front of Jester in the alleyway and pressed her back against the wall, peeking around the corner carefully. “Stay back,” she whispered. “Alright, if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this my way. The only clear path is down this big, empty thoroughfare with nowhere to hide. Walking right up there is a deathwish. We need cover…” She paused and looked back down the alley. “I have an idea.” She hurried down to the nearest window on the building on the left side of the alley. She pressed her fingers under the window pane and pushed it up, stepping back and gesturing inside. “Come on. We’re climbing through the buildings.”

Jester grinned and pushed herself through the window. She stumbled a bit but managed to get inside with little fanfare. Beau held onto the top of the window and swung herself through acrobatically, clearly trying to show off based on the wink she sent Jester’s way afterwards. It would be a fib to say that it didn’t affect Jester at all.

The storefront they’d entered was hastily abandoned. The person who’d left it hadn’t even bothered to close or lock the front door so it fluttered in the breeze. They avoided it, moving around the back of the shop to the other wall. Beau threw open another window and held Jester climbed out into the next alley. There was a hole in the wall of the next building and Beau squeezed through it first into the bedroom. There was still a lit candle sitting on the bedside table. As Jester pulled herself in, Beau licked her thumb and pointer finger and put out the flickering flame.

Jester huffed, hopping when her foot got caught, but managed to push herself all the way through. “So,” she said, following Beau out of the room and into the main living area. “Tell me about yourself, Beau.”

“Yeah, no. Trust me, we won’t be together long enough for it to matter.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. If we make it to the boat we’re gonna be stuck there together for however long it takes to get to safety. I thought you promised to show me a good time.”

Beau snorted in laughter and walked over to the shared wall between the next house. “Trust me, what I had in mind when I said that requires no talking whatsoever.” She crouched down to a vent in the brick and looked through it. “I think this goes all the way through. We just need to unscrew this grate.” Jester frowned and kneeled down beside her, using her claw to start turning the screws one by one. She moved back to give Jester more room to work, landing to sit on her ass with her arms resting on her knees. The grate popped off the wall and Beau stuck her lower body through it.

“How are you gonna get through the grate on the other side?”

“Kick it,” Beau said, then she did so, kicking the grate on the other side until Jester heard it clatter to the floor. She hesitated then, and turned up to look at Jester with a contemplative frown like there was something she wasn’t sure if she should say. When she seemed to come to a conclusion, she was suddenly pulled forcefully through the vent. “Woah!” she exclaimed, disappearing to the other side.

“Beau?” Jester called, bending down to look through the vent. “Beau!”

She only heard grunts of struggle and Beau’s voice shouting “Motherfucker!”

“Beau!” Jester shoved herself head first through the cent. She was a little bit bustier than Beau and was a lot bigger in the hips and thighs so it took some maneuvering and a lot of wiggling to get through to the other side. Her hips got caught halfway through but her head and arms were clear of the other side and she looked around frantically for Beau.

Beau was standing a few feet away, breathing deeply and trying to catch her breath with her staff in her hands. There was an imp on the ground at her feet, it’s face smashed inward in the shape of Beau’s bare foot. She looked up when Jester started waving frantically at her.

“Shit,” she hissed, dropping her staff and jogging over. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, just a little stuck. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it just surprised me. I got him handled.” Beau looked into the grate where Jester was stuck and clicked her tongue. “I think you just need a good pull. I’m not the strongest but I think if I can get a good angle I’ll be able to dislodge you. Hold on.” She straddled Jester’s chest and grabbed her under her arms. “Alright, when I count to three, push or wiggle or do whatever you gotta to get out. I’ll pull. Alright, wiggle on three. One… two… three!” Jester pushed against the wall and wiggled her hips and Beau used the wall to leverage Jester out of the vent. 

Jester slid through the rest of the way and sighed when she was clear of the other side. “Jeez. How much farther until we reach them?”

“Not much. There’s an alley on the other side of this building, then one more building which I think is another townhouse like this one if I’m looking through that window correctly.”

Jester huffed and got to her feet. “Another vent?”

Beau chuckled and moved towards the window. “Probably. The closer we get, the more demons there’re gonna be. You lured some of them away earlier but be quiet and keep an eye out.” She crouched below the next window and just watched the alleyway for a moment, waiting for a passing horned demon to disappear around the front of the house. She silently pushed up the bottom of the window and climbed out, then swiftly ducked uner a tarp that had been covering some construction on the side of the townhome. She held up her finger to Jester to wait and Jester nodded, ducking back under the window as the demon from before passed the front of the alley and glanced down it before moving on.

Beau waited for another heartbeat, then whispered. “Jester… it’s clear.”

Jester peeked back up out of the window and hurried through it and up under the tarp beside Beau. Beau hurried quietly across the room, leaping easily over the construction supplies laying all over the floor, but Jester took her time, being careful not to make any noise. She caught up with Beau kneeling beside an open vent.

“It’s open already,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Beau nodded and peered through. “Yeah, they’re doing construction on both these homes. We got lucky. Trying to kick out the side would have been too loud for us being this close. Alright, I’m going through first so I can pull you through if you need it.”

Beau went in head first this time, easily pulling herself through and disappearing into the other house. 

“See anything?” Jester whispered.

“Nope. It’s clear.” Jester started pushing her way through, making it through on her own this time since she was able to take it slow and careful. Beau was already by the front window of the house, glancing through. “I can’t get a good look at the prisoners,” she whispered as Jester came near. “They’re all huddled together in the corner.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Alright, here’s how we’re gonna do this. I’m gonna go out and lead them in here one at a time when no one’s looking. Kids first. If we have to leave the rest of them behind, we should make sure the kids get out first and foremost.”

Jester smiled a little as she kneeled beside Beau under the window. “I knew you were secretly a big softy.”

Beau rolled her eyes. “Alright. You stay here and-”

“What! Hey, no! I can come, I can help!”

Beau gave her a skeptical look as she pushed back to her feet. “Really? You ever been in a fight?”

“Yes, actually, I killed a demon just earlier this evening.” She put her hands on her hips and raised her chin.

“You ever been punched in the face?”

“Well… no. What does that matter?”

“Cause if you keep hanging out with me you’re eventually gonna get punched in the face.” She paused and then cursed under her breath and shook her head. “Not by me, that’s not what I meant. I’m just that kind of person who attracts trouble and trouble tends to punch back.”

“I can handle getting punched in the face. I’m very tough.”

Beau smiled a little. “I believe that. Alright, but if you get seen or captured or attacked… I won’t come back for you. And if it’s the other way around, you can’t come back for me either.”

Jester frowned. “But…”

“Hey, no. You can feel bad about it tomorrow but right now you have to be your own biggest priority.”

Jester licked her lips and nodded. “Deal. Until we’re free I’m gonna be super selfish.”

Beau snorted. “I’m sure. Alright. Be quiet, I'm gonna scout through the door.” She moved towards the door and pulled it open enough to peek her head through. Jester could hear her mumbling to herself, then she pulled back inside. “I count four imps and one of those horned mother fuckers. The others must still be out looking for you.” She licked her lips. “Plus, those two fire giants lighting up the entire area. There aren’t many shadows to hide in.” She looked out the window again thoughtfully. “If we can time this right, we may just make it. Stay on my ass at all times, alright? And do exactly what I tell you.” She poked her head back through the open door. “And… Now!” she hissed, then she hurried outside with Jester hot on her tail.


End file.
